Sen o Legendzie cz. 11
Parę godzin przed ówczesnymi wydarzeniami. LoboTaker, wpatrzona w pewnego rodzaju "majestat" istoty będącej przed nią, próbuje zrozumieć i poukładać w głowie wszystko, co właśnie się zdarzyło. Wygląda jak człowiek. Widzi polanę ze snu, ba, ona na niej faktycznie jest. Mówi do niej tajemniczy gość ze snu. Przed wejściem zasnęła. Właśnie! Może znowu jej się to śni! Jednak nie, gdyż we śnie miała dosyć dziwne ubranie, a ów tajemniczy mężczyzna nie zwracał się do niej twarzą w twarz. Nawet do niej nie podchodził, tylko stał na drugim krańcu polany. Teraz kuca tuż koło niej i tak o to jej komplementuje. Nie wie, czy mu podziękować, czy dać mu plaskacza za tani podryw. - Kim jesteś, co to za miejsce i czemu wyglądam jak człowiek!? - wykrzyczała to prawie jednym tchem. - Spokojnie, panienko ''- odezwał się dostojnie mężczyzna. - ''Wszystkiego się dowiesz. Po to tu przybyłaś, prawda? '' - Nooo....tak... - zamyśliła się lekko Baldanderka. - ''Może wpierw się przedstawię ''- wstał i odparł dumnie blondyn. - ''Zwiem się Baldand, zwany Wielkim i to ja jestem początkiem rasy Baldanders. '' Dziewczynę zamurowało. Przez tyle lat doszukiwała się prawdy na temat swojego pochodzenia, jaka jest prawda o jej rasie (bo w końcu nie wierzyła w książki wydane pod jurysdykcją Feriana, gdzie pisano, że stworzeni są z krzyżówki koguta i czarownicy), gdzie są jego korzenie. I nagle, jak grom z jasnego nieba, wpada na Kaukaz, gdzie spotyka praktycznie z "Adamem" jej rasy! Właśnie, Adamem? - Chwila, chwila, chwila - dziewczyna z nerwów także wstała. - Skoro ty jesteś - pozwólmy to tak nazwać - "Adamem" baldanderskim, to w takim razie gdzie jest "Ewa"? Mężczyzna po tym pytaniu lekko się uśmiechnął. - ''Nie możesz zaczekać na wyjaśnienia, czyż nie? ''- przeszył dziewczynę swoim przenikliwym spojrzeniem. - ''Tak cię wyuczono, by siłą dostawać to, czego się żąda...nigdy nie spotykając się z czystym dobrem. Chwalmy Pana, że nie odrzuciłaś Jego ścieżki, bo nie wiadomo, jakby się to skończyło. '' - To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie - odparła z założonymi rękami brunetka. Ten ponownie się lekko uśmiechnął. - ''Jak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, to ci opowiem ''- odrzekł Baldand. ''. '' ''. '' ''. '' ''Roku Pańskiego 395 na tutejsze góry przybyły nieprzyjazne ludy ze wschodu kontynentu. Zwali się Hunami. Przeszli całą Azję po to, by podbijać kolejne tereny i zdobywać to nowe kosztowności. Im jednak bardziej zależało na dziewicach, gdyż złota mieli w brud. '' ''My, maleńka grupka koczownicza pochodzenia awarskiego, dostaliśmy znaki od Pana, że złe istoty zbliżają się do naszych chat. Czym prędzej się zerwaliśmy, by uniknąć spotkania z ucieleśnieniami zła, czyhającymi na nasz wspólny dobytek. Nam jednak bardziej od skarbów zależało na naszych życiach - zostawiliśmy więc wszystko, wzięliśmy tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. '' ''Spytasz się pewnie, jak wyglądał ów znak? Był on bowiem niesamowity - przyleciał do nas orzeł, biały niczym śnieg u szczytów gór, do naszej doliny. Siadł przed nami i przemówił ludzkim głosem. Tak, ludzkim. Uwierzyliśmy, że naprawdę przemawia do nas sam Bóg. Ostrzegł nas przed nieprzyjaciółmi i rzekł, że możemy się skryć w pewnej dolinie. Tak też uczyniliśmy. '' ''Tylko my widzieliśmy orła i za nim podążaliśmy. Usłyszeliśmy gwar za nami. "Już tu są", odrzekła moja siostra. Hunowie. "Musimy szybko się schować!", krzyknął mój młodszy brat. Każdy z nas wiedział, że sami nie damy rady. Nas było ledwie dwudziestu, ich koło tysiąca, może więcej, może mniej. Słyszeliśmy jęki pojmanych. Serce się krajało. Baliśmy się. Ze strachu modliliśmy się do Boga. '' ''Nagle znów ujrzałem orła. Siedział koło jednego z krzewów. Jak się okazało, za nim była wąska ścieżka do doliny. Tak, do tej doliny. Tam powędrowaliśmy. '' ''Ujrzeliśmy piękno tej polany. Natura tu była wolna od wszystkiego, co było na zewnątrz. Była zamknięta przez wysokie "mury". To był raj dany od samego Pana. To było nasze schronienie. Niestety, ale Hunowie musieli zauważyć, dokąd podążaliśmy. To miejsce, nasz raj, nasze żywota, zostały zagrożone. Błagaliśmy o Wielkiego, by nas uchronił. Ten do nas rzekł: "zsynchronizujcie się z naturą, a ona wam pomoże". Nie wiedzieliśmy, co to miało znaczyć - musieliśmy szukać drugiego dna. Na początku pomyślałem o pomocy zwierząt drapieżnych, ale jak? Nie rozumieją naszego języka, mogą nas zaatakować, zamiast ich. Mimo to myślałem, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Jeden z naszych kompanów rzekł: "wyzwólmy nasze zwierzęce instynkty w walce przeciw wrogowi!". Z początku nie pojęliśmy jego koncepcji, potem nam to się trochę rozjaśniło. "Możemy spróbować walczyć jak niedźwiedzie!" - pomyślałem. Te zwierzęta są bardzo silne i gdyby wyzwolić w sobie nagły napływ siły, instynkt agresji...poczułem, że w mym ciele zaczęło się coś zmieniać. Moje ręce zmieniały się w łapy; na skórze pojawiało się ciemne futro, a ma twarz zmieniała się w pysk. Ku zdziwieniu każdego, stałem się na ich oczach...niedźwiedziem! "Chwalmy Pana, on dał nam moc!", krzyknąłem, a raczej zaryczałem potężnym głosem. Moi współbratyńcy byli przerażeni, gdyż nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje. "Przemiana jest darem od Boga!", powiedziałem. Nie wiem, czy zrozumieli, ale na pewno się uspokoili, gdyż ich nie atakowałem. Poszedłem więc w kierunku szczeliny, lecz nie dałem rady się przez nią przecisnąć. Pomyślałem: "A gdybym stał się na ten moment wężem, a przy wyjściu znów bym się stał niedźwiedziem?". Jak pomyślałem, tak się stało. Przemieniłem się w gada i szybko przepełzałem ową dróżkę. '' ''Ujrzałem ich. Siedzieli na koniach, a do nich mieli przywiązanych niewolników - ciągnęli ich. Byli niewielkiej postury, o groźnych twarzach. Schowałem się w jednym z krzewów i w mig znów przybrałem postać niedźwiedzia. '' ''Źli ludzie nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje. Znikąd pojawiło się ogromnej postury zwierzę. Nie zauważyli nawet, kiedy przybyło. Zaczęli krzyczeć do siebie w swoim języku. Ja, niewiele się zastanawiając, zaatakowałem. Powaliłem jednego z konia, a rumak spłoszony, uciekł. Rozciąłem liny, by zniewoleni mogli uciec. Zacząłem atakować przeciwników. Usłyszałem za sobą syki. Moi pobratymcy zrobili to samo i postanowili mi pomóc. Hunowie byli zszokowani. Ze strachem w oczach uciekli, pomijając cały ten teren i pozostawiając uwolnionych więźniów. '' ''Zwycięstwo. Moc i pomoc Pana dała nam siły. W jednej chwili zmietliśmy tych, których potem pokonali samych Rzymian. Już nie byliśmy zwykłymi ludźmi, a nadludzkimi Sługami Pana. '' ''Powróciliśmy na polanę. Bóg rzekł do nas, pod postacią białego orła, że to Jego dar dla nas, za posłuszeństwo. Chciał nam oddać tą polanę, tą "ziemię Boga" na własność. My jednak chcieliśmy wędrować dalej. Sam nie chciałem stać w miejscu, ale też nie chciałem tracić czegoś, co dał nam sam Bóg. Odrzekłem: "Ja zostanę i będę mieć pieczę nad tym miejscem; wy zaś idźcie i głoście o tym cudzie". Bóg odrzekł, że jesteśmy nowym bytem, który trzeba nazwać. Jeden z nas krzyknął: "Bądźmy Sługami Boga i Baldanda! W końcu on pierwszy ujrzał potęgę daru!". Tak i też pozostało - mój ród nazwano Baldanderami, czyli "ludem pochodzącym od Baldanda". A miejsce to stało się moim domem. '' ''Jako że me serce było czyste i przyjąłem prezent od Pana, ten za moją posługę wyświęcił mnie do poczetu Aniołów... Jednak nie mogę stąd wyjść, gdyż jestem do tego przywiązany. Wychodzić mogę tylko wtedy, kiedy mój lud bardzo tego potrzebuje. Wszystkie modły skierowane do mnie trafiają. Śmierć ma mogłaby mnie wyzwolić, ale straciłbym naprawdę wiele...a tego nie chcę. Mój nauczyciel też nie. '' Mężczyzna spuścił wzrok i ciężko westchnął. Dziewczyna przez ten cały czas słuchała jak w transie. Była zaskoczona tym, co usłyszała. "Słudzy Boga i Baldanda" - tak wygląda definicja Baldandersa? Blondyn ponownie spojrzał się na brunetkę. - ''Zapewne spytasz się mnie, co oznacza to miejsce dla was i czemu masz taki, a nie inny wygląd? - ''dziewczyna lekko kiwnęła głową. - ''Już tłumaczę. '' ''To miejsce to tak zwany "przejściowy Raj" dla Baldanderów. Zanim trafią oni do Nieba, przechodzą przez to miejsce, są oczyszczani ze swych grzechów i temu podobne. Ich dusza wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż po swych 'przemianach' - wyglądają jakby trochę doroślejsze formy z ich dzieciństwa. Tu Baldander ukazuje się pod postacią swej duszy, a nie ciała. Dlatego masz taki teraz wygląd, jaki masz - bardziej ludzki niż wynaturzony. '' ''Nie obrażaj się na mnie, ale taka jest prawda. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która tak radykalnie zmieniła swój wygląd. I kolejną drugą Lewicą od przeszło 80 lat... '' Tu dziewczyna spojrzała się na postać ze zdziwieniem. - Jak to...kolejną? - spytała. - To jest jeszcze jedna Lewica? I kto był przede mną? - ''Inną Lewicą Pana jest Hajmdal, strażnik Bifrostu, który służy w Odległych Rubieżach. '' - Chwila - przerwała nagle baldanderka. - To tam też może być Boski Lewak? - ''Powiem w twoim języku i niezbyt grzecznie - ''lekko się przychylił do dziewczyny. - ''Bóg ma wszędzie wtyki, wierz mi. '' - Ej, ja o tym wiedziałam! - podniosła głos Adrianna. - Ale nie sądziłam, że ktokolwiek stamtąd będzie mu jeszcze służył! - ''No widzisz ''- uśmiechnął się Baldand. - ''Świat skrywa jeszcze wiele tajemnic. '' ''Zapewne zapytasz się, kim był twój poprzednik, zgadza się? '' ''Ach, tak... Miał on szlachetne serce, lecz nietypowe idee i sposoby w dążeniu do celu. Lewicą był za życia, był w duszy, był od zawsze, na zawsze. To on wspomógł wyzwolić swój kraj spod kajdan sąsiednich wrogów. Był szlachetnym, walecznym człowiekiem, a zwał się Józef Klemens Piłsudski. '' - Co? Kto? - dziewczyna z niedowierzania wybałuszyła oczy. Jej poprzednikiem był sam Marszałek!? Dziewczyna w sumie już wiedziała wiele, jak nie wszystko. Zapewne może dowie się jeszcze na temat oka Endera lub faktu, czemu nie zainterweniował. Gdy chciała coś dodać, Baldand pierwszy zaczął: - ''U Caspra jest to klątwa, rzadko spotykana u naszej rasy. A co do interwencji - chciałem, a nie mogłem. Nie wiedzieli, jak się do mnie zwrócić, dlatego wzywali samego Boga. Okropnie się czułem patrząc, jak ogromna liczba dusz zmierza w moją stronę. I tak, umiem czytać w myślach. '' Dziewczyna otworzyła usta i podniosła rękę w geście zapytania. Tu ją, dosłownie, zgiął. Jednak nie może się temu dziwić - jest aniołem, czy tam nawet czymś więcej. Skoro nie zetknął się ze śmiercią, to znaczy, że jest Żywym Aniołem. - Dwa ostatnie pytania - rzuciła szybko LoboTaker. - Kto jest twoim "nauczycielem" i po co mnie jeszcze wezwałeś? - ''Mym nauczycielem jest Michał ''- dziewczynie zaiskrzyły oczy z zachwytu. - ''I jesteś tu, byś mogła doświadczyć prawdziwego dobra oraz doznała oczyszczenia. '' Mężczyzna wskazał na drugi koniec polany. - ''Widzisz tam to jeziorko? '' - baldanderka kiwnęła głową. - ''Tam dojdzie do twego oczyszczenia. *** Statek Mer De Sang znajdował się teraz tuż nad samym Morzem Marmara. Widać było doskonale, że nie dałby rady przecisnąć się przez to małe morze. Bill wciąż trzymał ręce w kierunku 'lotu', przyśpiewując sobie pod nosem. Serek wyszedł w tej chwili, by powiedzieć reszcie o zaistniałej sytuacji. Nagle Clarity wskazała w niebo. - Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, czy te postacie też są efektem czaru? - spytała się kotołaczka. Smok spojrzał się w tamtą stronę, po czym zaniemówił. Widział ogromną grupę uzbrojonych w łuki aniołów. Wśród nich był największy z aniołów, który dzierżył przy sobie miecz. - Salai, Ins... - odezwał się niepewnie KaSZuB. - Wyciągnijcie swoje bronie. Szykuje się ostra jadka. Po tych słowach w mig zostały wystrzelone do nich ogniste strzały. Istoty na pokładzie w większości zaczęli się skrywać, zaś główni mieszkańcy CreepyTown szykowali się do ataku. Michał odezwał się donośnym głosem. - Macie pojmać jednookiego maga i zmusić go do odstawienia statku w bezpieczne i bezludne miejsce, najlepiej na Czarne Wody. Starajcie się nie zrobić krzywdy ludziom na dole. - Tak jest! - odkrzyknął jego legion, po czym jak jeden mąż poleciał w stronę statku. - A co do was się tyczy - Archanioł zwrócił się do mentorów baldanderki. - To wy stańcie u podnóży Kaukazu i oczekujcie swojej podobiecznej. - Ej, nie będzie jakiś pierzasty mi tu rozka- - zaczął Lobo, ale Taker przerwał mu, uderzając go mocno łokciem o ramię. - Au! W pysk chcesz?! - Nie podkładaj kłód naszemu zwierzchnikowi - odparł Wysoki Shinigami. - I lepiej rusz swój niebieski tyłek na dół, ze mną. - Ej, nigdzie nie idę! Czekałem na rozpierduchę, to teraz ją maaaAAA-! - ponownie Deadman mu przerwał, łapiąc go za gardło i ciągnąc go w dół do gór. ... - Ghiahahaha! - zaśmiał się pseudobóg. - Ten przydupas Boga myśli, że mnie pokona? Coś mu się przywidziało! Mam córkę i prawicę Szatana u swego boku! Elficę, smoka i kocicę! Najgroźniejszą piratkę mórz! Mam ich wszystkich i on nie ma ze mną żadnych szans! Jego oko pulsowało światłem. Położenia rąk dalej nie zmieniał - wciąż trzymał tak, jak trzymać chciał, kierując latającym statkiem. Nie przejmował się tym, że aniołowie dziurawili kadłub okrętu. Piratka w gniewie zaczęła do nich strzelać z armat. Niebieskowłosy pomagał swoim przyjaciołom, przemieniając kłobuka w miecz. Demonica wyskoczyła ze swoją kosą na niebiańskich legionistów. Smok zionął ogniem, a elfica na jego grzbiecie zaradnie walczyła z aniołami. On czuł tę moc. Czuł, że wygrana stoi po jego stronie. Jednak o kimś zapomniał. Prosto na niego przez okno wpadł niebieski kosmita z ogromnym hakiem i karabinem w ręku. Za nim wparował wysoki mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu i kapeluszu, dzierżąc ogromną kosę. - W sumie nie mówił, że teraz mamy iść na Kaukaz - stwierdził ironicznie Undertaker. - Juhuu!! Wreszcie mogę komuś skopać zad! - krzyczał z radości Lobo. - Ech, no tak... zapomniałem o dwóch złych, co po mojej stronie nie stoją - bogu śmierci i kosmicie z zakazem wchodzenia w zaświaty. - powiedział ironicznie Bill. Czarnian nie wytrzymał i pierwszy zaatakował, uderzając mocno w szczękę chłopaka. Ten upadając, przechylił cały okręt na bok. - K**wa, Lobo, on ma kontrolę nad sterami! - wrzasnął Grabarz. - I ch*j, jemu się należało! - odparł kosmita, po czym złapał za szyję pseudoboga. Ponownie z tego powodu statek się przechylił. - D*pku! Jak mnie nie puścisz, to wszyscy spadniemy! - krzyczał przez zaciśnięte gardło Bill. Nagle układ statku zaczął się normalizować. Ktoś najwidoczniej przejął stery nad okrętem Mer De Sang. ... Kiedy wszyscy praktycznie byli zajęci walką z aniołami, nagle statek gwałtownie się przechylił. Jednemu z marynarzy mosiężna kula armatnia spadła na nogę, inni zaś polecieli na bok okrętu z zawrotną prędkością. - Co się dzieje!? - wrzasnęła Salai, widząc dziwne ruchy statku. - Pewnie ktoś atakuje Billa! - odkrzyknął Serek. Smok, elfica i demonica znów ujrzeli, jak statek się przechyla na drugą stronę. Niczym kulki istoty "przeturlały się" na drugą część pokładu. Długo jednak tak nie ustał, gdyż okręt zaczął pionować swoje położenie. Ins zauważyła, jak niewielkiej wielkości anioł trzyma ręce ku górze, będąc przy pokładzie statku. Domyśliła się, że to on musi teraz kontrolować statkiem. Podleciała do niego i grzecznie się spytała, kim jest. - Zwiem się Alustriel i mym zadaniem było przejęcie kontroli nad statkiem - odparł grzecznie anioł. - Eee, a to magia nie jest przypadkiem zakazana w Niebie? - zdziwiła się lekko elfica. - Nie, jeśli jest to dar od Boga - odparł z uśmiechem Alustriel. - Aha - przytaknęła białowłosa i odleciała do swych przyjaciół. ... - Nie...nie mam kontroli! - krzyknął przerażony Bill. - Za to masz z pięści w pysk - odparł Lobo, robiąc to, co powiedział. Cios trafił, odrzucając blondyna na drugą część pokoju, lecz wstał on z uśmiechem. Przypomniał sobie coś, co mogło mu się przydać. Mroczna przeszłość, o której ta dwójka najchętniej by zapomniała. - Ha! Tacy wy mądrzy?! - krzyknął z uśmiechem Cipher. - Tacy to teraz "opiekuńczy i rodzicelscy"? A zapomnieliście o tym, jak prawie z JEJ WŁASNEJ WOLI ją straciliście? - O czym ty mówisz, jednooki? - warknął Taker. - A o tym, jak biedaczka się na was zawiodła - ciągnął dalej Bill. - Jak wtedy omalże nie stała się członkinią Trupy Feriana czy - jak kto woli - Dzieci Heinricha. Jak dziewuszka z płaczem wtulała się w me ramiona mówiąc, jacy to wy 'nieuczuciowi i w ogóle'. Teraz próbujecie jej to zrekonpensować, ale zapominacie, że to właśnie tamtego, pamiętnego, deszczowego dnia nauczyła się Furii! Ona nigdy o tym nie zapomni, nigdy! Bill złowieszczo się zaśmiał. Shinigami mocniej przytrzymał kosę w swych rękach. - Ty sk**wielu... - warknął jeszcze grubalniej. - Pożałujesz tych słów i tego, co jej wtedy zrobiłeś! - Hah, nie ja to zrobiłem, ale WY! Wy ją doprowadziliście do płaczu! - ZAMILCZ! - wrzasnął Grabarz, rzucając się w tym momencie na pseudoboga. Wziął on go za 'chabety' i wyrzucił za burtę, rozbijając kolejną szybę. Szybko wyskoczył ze statku i już szykował się zadźgać Billa kosą, gdy nagle starła się z mieczem Michała. - Starczy! - powiedział stanowczo Archanioł. - Czy nie mówiłem, gdzie macie się udać? - Nie mówiłeś, że niezwłocznie - odgryzł mu się Deadman. - Daj mi przejście do tego sk**wysyna! - Ja go teraz przejmuję - odrzekł rudowłosy i odwrócił się w stronę pseudoboga. Ku jego zdziwieniu z drugiej strony na niego zaczął szarżować z hakiem kosmita, pędząc na swym motocyklu (przedtem go wezwał). W mig Michał musiał zmienić położenie miecza i sparować atak haku pędzącego w stronę istoty. Kolejny tym razem na niego krzyknął: - Daj nam skończyć, pierzasty ch*ju! - To wy mi dajcie skończyć to, po co przybyłem - krzyknął gniewnie Archanioł. - Wy pędźcie na Kaukaz! - Ale pamiętaj, że kiedyś od nas dostanie - skierował swoją potężną kosą Grabarz w stronę Billa. - Lobo, idziemy. - Ale... - K**wa, powiedziałem coś! Chcesz się z nim kłócić?! - tym razem wskazał on na Archanioła. - Ada by nam tego nie wybaczyła! - Nosz kurrr... - burknął pod nosem Lobo, po czym skierował motor na góry. Undertaker poleciał za nim. - No dobra - odrzekł Michał, patrząc na lewitującego Billa. - Zanim cię zabiorę, muszę coś zrobić. Po tych słowach machnął tuż przed jego nosem mieczem. Niczym tarcza zniknęła forma ludzka Billa, pokazując jego bardziej "symboliczną" formę trójkątnego stwora. - No, przynajmniej będzie wiadomo, że jesteś piramidą, a nie trójkątem - wskazał na wyrysowane 'cegiełki' na jego korpusie. - Ej, chwilunia, a Przemek!? - krzyknął zdezorientowany demon. - Zapomniałeś? Wraz z przejęciem 'kontroli' nad statkiem, twój pakt został zerwany. Teraz nic nie zrobisz, gdyż kontrakt jest nieaktualny. - No jak to tak? Jak mogłeś?! - jęczał Bill. - Mogłem. Z resztą nieraz będziesz miał kolejne powody, by go 'przejąć'. A teraz idziesz ze mną, demonie. Tak Archanioł przypiął do stwora łańcuch i przeciągnął w stronę Zaświatów. Zaś Alustriel spokojnie przeniósł nad cieśninami Mer De Sang, odkładając delikatnie na Morzu Czarnym. ----------- Wyjaśnienia: - Michał mówiąc o "Czarnych Wodach" miał na myśli Morze Czarne. - Inspiracją do imienia anioła kontrolującego statek (Alustriel), wziął się od jednego z użytkowników BGZ-Wrestling, mający taki sam nickname. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sen o Legendzie Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures